


True Colours

by noblescientist



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Other, more tension than slash really, non-graphic torture mention, slash if you squint?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 16:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7470519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noblescientist/pseuds/noblescientist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Squall's favourite colour had become a secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	True Colours

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, guys, I have no idea how to summarise something that is a grand total of 546 words. But if you're here, I guess it worked! Probably because you're wondering what the hell it means. Find out, it's a short read.

Squall’s favourite colour was green.

Nobody knew this, of course. He wore mostly black, because he looked good in it and it was easy to match. He didn’t own any green clothing; hadn’t in years. He had one military green backpack, and due to the style and shade, nobody thought anything of it. It was his favourite backpack, not only because of the convenient size and sturdiness, but also the colour.

Squall’s favourite colour had become a secret, ever since someone had pointed out that his rival’s eyes were his favourite colour.

It wasn’t fair, really. It was a strange thing to notice, and even stranger for him to fixate on it, but fixate he did, and he never told anyone his favourite colour after that. If asked, he shrugged and made some characteristically noncommittal answer, and the inquirer generally assumed he didn’t have one.

Then the business with Ultimecia occurred. Ultimecia and her Knight. Her Knight, Seifer Almasy, with eyes which were Squall’s favourite colour, who had progressed from Squall’s childhood friend to his teenage rival, and finally, to his torturer and enemy.

Funnily enough, one of the questions Seifer started out with-- sort of a decoy question, apparently harmless-- was Squall’s favourite colour, and Squall, for once, flatly lied.

“Black,” he responded with a sarcastic lilt. “Kinda like your heart.”  
He never quite knew why his brain supplied the second half of that statement. Even in a lie his favourite colour was tied to Seifer. Of course, it struck a nerve, and it all went downhill from there.

It was only later, once Seifer had been officially absolved of his crimes and unofficially shunned from polite society, that Squall told him the truth. Squall was one of the only ones who didn’t refuse to talk to the man, and by that point he figured Seifer was just desperate for human interaction of any kind, so they occasionally met for coffee. It came up almost organically.

“You never could catch me in a lie,” Squall had teased. “Not when we were kids and certainly not after all our training.”  
“Bullshit, I can see right through you.”  
Squall raised a brow. “What, you really thought my favourite colour was black?”

They were both silent for a moment as the gravity of the taunt sunk in. Then, of course, Seifer’s curiosity got the better of him, and the severity went unaddressed.

“Well, what is it, then?”  
“Green.”  
Seifer snorted. “That would have gone over about as well, ‘green, like your eyes.’”  
“That’s why I didn’t say it.”  
“You thought ‘black like your heart’ would go over better?”  
“No. But I didn’t need you taunting me about it, either.”

Seifer stared at him for a moment. “Is that really why you lied? Because my eyes are green, and you thought I’d make fun of your favourite colour?”  
Squall rolled his eyes. “Sure, Seifer, it’s all about you.”

Seifer put down his coffee and leaned in across the table. “But it is, this time, isn’t it?”  
Squall looked away. “Whatever.”

Seifer leaned back in his chair, suddenly thoughtful. After a pregnant pause which had Squall ready to finish his coffee and leave, Seifer finally spoke.

“Well, if it’s any consolation, my favourite colour’s always been blue… like your eyes.”


End file.
